I Saw Her Standing
by MrBloodline
Summary: La mère de Kitty refuse d'accepter l'homosexualité de sa fille. Heureusement, la jolie blonde peut compter sur sa petite amie, Marley.


**Notes : **Un petit OS que j'ai écrit rapidement, puisque j'étais inspiré. J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui, comme moi, sont encore étudiants. Comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas très long, et assez mielleux. Désolé, mais il faut croire que mon cerveau est programmé pour pondre uniquement des trucs de ce genre là. J'espère quand même que vous allez aimer (oui, je dit ça à chaque fois. La faute à mon cerveau, mouhahaha. XD)

**Disclaimer :** Si je possédais la série, Blaine et Rachel ne chanteraient pas autant, Kitty serait plus gentille, Jarley n'aurait jamais existé, Jake serait muet et invisible (non, je l'aime pas. Je l'aime pas du tout), et vous auriez probablement eu droit à une _vrai _fusillade (à la Grey's Anatomy, en gros). Vous l'aurez donc compris, je ne possède rien, à part l'histoire et les fautes. Le titre est, vous l'aurez également deviné, tiré d'une chanson des Beatles. Pourquoi me demanderez vous ? Et bien, tout simplement parce que je suis vraiment, vraiment nul pour trouver des tires et que 'javais pas d'autre idée.

**Pairing : **Karley (Kitty/Marley). Je précise que le caractère de Kitty est peut-être un peu OOC. À vous de juger.

**Genre :** Romance. Attention, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est mielleux. Et bien sûr, c'est du FemSlash, donc homophobes, abstenez-vous (même si je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir sur le site. 'Faut dire que tout le monde ici shippe Klaine, donc … bref, je m'égare.)

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait chez Kitty Wilde. Et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Depuis que la jeune adolescente blonde avait fait son coming-out une semaine plus tôt, un combat féroce s'était engagé.

D'un côté son père, qui acceptait très bien l'homosexualité de sa fille, et ne souhait son bonheur. Et d'un autre côté sa mère, homophobe depuis sa naissance, et ne voulant pas accepter que sa fille bien aimée puisse aimer les femmes. À ses yeux, cela n'était qu'une pure abomination. Une erreur de la nature qui conduirait Kitty tout droit en enfer.

Allongée sur son lit, Kitty ferma les yeux, résistant à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre presque une heure auparavant - ce qui était à son avis une sage décision, puisque sa mère se semblait attendre qu'un bon prétexte pour la mettre à la porte (ce qui, selon elle, serait déjà arrivé depuis longtemps si son paternel n'avait pas prit sa défense.)

Mais peut-être était-ce la solution ? Peut-être devait-elle tout simplement fuir ? Recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de ses parents, de ses amis, et de tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Une solution lâche, certes … mais elle préférait encore ça plutôt que voir le mariage de ses parents partir en fumée par sa faute.

Et soudain, les cris cessèrent. Kitty tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien. Ni le bruit d'une porte qui claque, ni les grognements incompréhensible de son père remontant l'escalier d'un pas furieux.

Le silence, et rien de plus. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela était encore pire, mais Kitty savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses. Même si elle prétendait tout à coup avoir changé d'avis et être devenue hétérosexuelle comme par miracle, sa mère le la croirait pas. Cette femme était étroite d'esprit, pas stupide.

La blonde fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Après avoir saisit l'objet posé sur sa table de chevet, un mince sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres, puis elle décrocha.

- Bonsoir, magnifique créature au corps de rêve.

Elle entendit Marley rire à l'autre bout du fil, et sentit son cœur faire des bonds.

Marley Rose était sa petite amie depuis très exactement trois mois, vingt-cinq jours, et quarante-deux minutes (elle avait refusé de compter également les secondes. Il ne fallait pas non plus en faire trop).

Souvent, Kitty enviait son amoureuse. Si Marley n'avait jamais eut la chance de connaître son père, elle pouvait en revanche compter sur l'amour de sa mère, qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Bien que pauvres, elles étaient heureuses comme des reines. Rencontrer Mrs Rose avait fait comprendre une chose essentielle à Kitty : même s'il restait le meilleur des anesthésiant, l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur.

- Tu sais très bien que mon « corps de rêve », comme tu dis, n'est que le fuit de ton imagination, Kitty-Cat.

- Bien sûr, répliqua Kitty d'un ton amer. c'est pour ça que ce connard de Puckerman te cours toujours après, même après que tu es repoussé ses avances treize fois.

- Quatorze, corrigea Marley, soudain très sérieuse. J'ai encore trouvé un mot dans mon casier ce matin. Apparemment, il croit toujours que je sors avec toi pour le rendre jaloux …

Kitty fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps :

- Laisse-moi lui foutre mon poing dans sa figure !

- _Non_.

- S'il te plait ! Juste pour lui faire peur !

- J'ai dit _non_, Kitty. Ce n'est _pas _une solution. Si Ryder a laissé tomber, Jake en fera autant. Il suffit d'être patiente.

- Facile à dire, marmonna Kitty. Ryder a peut-être une coupe de cheveux affreuse, mais au moins, son cerveau à l'air de bien fonctionner… quand il se décide à s'en servir.

Kitty grimaça. Pour une raison qui lui échappait (enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça …), faire un « compliment » à Ryder Lynn lui faisait terriblement mal. Il n'était pas un méchant garçon, bien au contraire. Mais bien qu'elle avait un certain respect pour lui, il ne faisait pas partie des rares amies de la blonde.

- Bref, reprit Marley, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi à cause de Jake.

- Moi non plus, assura Kitty. Ma soirée est déjà assez pourrie comme ça.

Marley resta silencieuse un instant, puis demanda :

- Ça ne s'arrange toujours pas ?

- Toujours pas.

- Merde … je pensais vraiment que ton père pourrait convaincre ta mère de t'accepter …

- C'est beau les illusions, dit Kitty d'une voix moqueuse, mais ma vie, c'est pas le monde merveilleux des Bisounours, merci bien.

Elle s'en voulut presque aussitôt. Marley n'était absolument pas responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Inutile de passer ses nerfs sur elle. Elles s'aimaient beaucoup trop pour ça.

- Excuse-moi … c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Quand j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi, j'ai accepté le bon et le mauvais dit Marley. J't'en veux pas du tout, t'inquiète pas.

Soulagée, Kitty lui raconta alors en détail la soirée. Marley l'écouta jusqu'à bout, sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

- Si ça continue d'empirer, n'oublie surtout pas que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi, dit-elle à la fin du récit.

- Je sais.

- Je ne pense pas que ta mère soit vraiment fâchée contre toi, tu sais … c'est plus, disons, de l'ignorance.

- Elle n'est pas _fâchée_ contre moi, Marl'. Elle me déteste. C'est encore pire.

- Une mère ne peut pas haïr son enfant, déclara Marley d'un ton sans réplique. C'est juste impossible.

- Rien n'est impossible. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit, ça.

- Oui, mais …

- Ma mère me déteste, coupa Kitty, et ce n'est absolument pas ta faute. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus ma puce …

_Encore heureux, _pensa Kitty_. 'Manquerait plus qu'on me fasse des reproches à cause de ça._

- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ?

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas dire quelque chose qui va me déplaire …

- Parler à Blaine. Il m'a beaucoup aider à m'accepter tel que je suis.

Kitty fronça les sourcils.

- On parle bien du Blaine qui passe son temps à chanter, et a mettre trop de gel ?

Elle aurait volontiers balancer une ou deux vannes concernant la taille de ce type (qui dépassait à peine le mètre soixante-dix, et encore, c'était grâce à sa coiffure ridicule), mais n'étant guère plus grande, elle préféra s'en abstenir.

- C'est bien lui, confirma Marley d'un ton enjoué. Crois-moi, c'est un type génial.

- Je veux bien faire un effort s'il me promet de ne pas chanter.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais bien dire à un mec qui aime les mecs, mais bon … au moins, tu ne pourras pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir tenté le coup.

- Merci. J'espérais bien que tu dirais oui. Il ne faut pas …

- … garder ses problèmes pour soi-même et refuser l'aide des autres, acheva Kitty. Ouais, je connais la chanson, mon chou. T'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Alors … bonne nuit ? Lança Marley d'une voix incertaine.

- Bonne nuit, Marley.

- Je t'aime.

- Idem.

Et Kitty raccrocha.

_Idem_.

À croire qu'elle était incapable de prononcer deux petits mots pourtant simples. Mais peut lui importait à cet instant. Elle était épuisée, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Après s'être déshabillée et avoir enfilé son pyjama, elle se glissa sous ses couvertures, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Demain serait différent. Pire, ou mieux , elle ne savait pas encore.

Mais tant qu'elle avait Marley, tout finirait bien.


End file.
